You're not sorry
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: A tua voz de melodia, não é mais que falsidade. Por isso não mintas mais. Tu não estás arrependido.


**You're not sorry **

Tu costumavas enfeitiçar-me pelo teu jeito de ser. A forma como sorrias, como os teus olhos passavam de cinzento a azul em dias de sol… Eu adorava a forma como o teu perfume me consumia, o jeito em que agarravas a pena quando te aborrecias na aula… Porque até os teus defeitos eu achava encantadores. O teu jeito de _"bad boy"_ tão diferente daquilo que eu e os meus amigos éramos conquistou-me, levou-me ao vício que era te ter.

E eu adorava os nossos encontros secretos pelos corredores escondidos da escola, os beijos que trocávamos sempre tão intensos e fogosos, a forma como os teus olhos escureciam quando me olhavas com desejo. Eu passei a acordar apenas na certeza de te ver e o dia só fazia sentido se fosse preenchido por um desses encontros. Eu precisava de ti para viver e quando dei por mim já eras como uma droga á qual eu não estava a disposta a deixar. Mas tu não tinhas só jeito de menino mau, tu eras mau. E eu por tanto tempo neguei isso de mim mesma, tentando apenas ver o bom que tu tinhas. As palavras doces que me dizias ao ouvido, a forma como me elogiavas… Mas um dia eu percebi que os teus erros eram de mais. Encobrias-te de segredos a que eu não podia aceder. Magoavas-me e deitavas-me abaixo sem piedade. E mesmo depois de tantas vezes eu continuava a aceitar-te. Quando tu voltavas como sempre, pedindo perdão em voz doce… e eu caía porque sabia que dependia demasiado de ti para não te aceitar de volta. E então tudo ficava bem… até á próxima vez que me magoasses.

**All this time I was wasting, hoping you, would come around**

(Todo este tempo que eu estive a desperdiçar, esperando que tu viesses e voltasses)  
**I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down**

(Eu estive a dar-te chances a todo o momento e tudo o que tu fizeste foi deitar-me abaixo)  
**And it's taking me this long baby but I figured you, out**

(E isto levou-me este tempo, mas eu descobri)  
**And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around**

(E tu estás a pensar que nós vamos ficar bem de novo, mas não desta vez)

Os anos passavam e tudo se tornava uma rotina. E eu amava essa rotina quase tanto como te amava a ti. Mas um dia as lágrimas foram demais e a dor magoou o meu coração de forma irreparável. Foram precisas demasiadas quedas e lágrimas, mas eu percebi que a cada dia que passava, tu me fazias mais mal que bem. Cada encontro nosso era repleto de pedidos de desculpa constantes, e eu sempre aceitava. Só que eu não percebia que cada lágrima que corria por ti, me corroía um pouco mais na minha dor. Eu acreditava que tu eras a cura mas afinal tu eras o mal. E não era que eu não te amasse mais, era que simplesmente este amor nada me trazia para além da dor e da mágoa que tu me causavas dia após dia. Insultos, segredos, erros, traições… tanto que eu simplesmente me fartava de perdoar. E foi preciso demasiado tempo, mas um dia eu acordei e soube que naquele dia, eu não te iria perdoar.

**And you can say that you're sorry**

(E tu podes dizer que estás arrependido)  
**But I don't believe you baby,**

(Mas eu não acredito em ti baby)  
**Like I did, before**

(Como eu acreditei antes)  
**You're not sorry. Ohh no. No. No.**

(Tu não estás arrependido, Oh não, não, não)

E tu agora pedes desculpa pelo que fizeste. Pedes apenas para eu te ouvir mais uma vez, mas tu não sabes que eu me tenho ocupado de blindar o meu coração contra as tuas palavras. E por mais que eu queira ceder, ao ouvir a tua voz de seda sussurrar-me ao ouvido palavras de arrependimento, eu não o posso fazer. Porque eu mereço muito mais e eu tenho muito para dar. E sei que de nada mais vale acreditar nessas palavras de fel mascaradas por doçura. O teu arrependimento é tão falso quanto as palavras que proferes. Porque se eu te perdoar, eu sei que me vais voltar a magoar, e quanto mais eu te aceitar de volta, mais liberdade tu vais achar que tens. Por isso isto é o fim e eu sei que o meu amor não tem mais forças para lutar. Porque o amor é cego e eu por tempos não vi quem tu eras. Mas quem não vê, ouve a duplicar. E eu ouvia… ouvias a tua voz de melodia pedir desculpa. E tantas vezes eu ouvi que os meus ouvidos se fecharam para ti. E agora eu não sou mais cega mas sim surda. A tua voz já não entra em mim, mas agora eu consigo ver claramente quem tu és. E toda a imagem que um dia eu criei de ti não passa de uma mera ilusão da minha cabeça, do desejo de ter algo diferente e oposto àquilo a que me habituei. Por isso eu quero dizer, que não gastes mais as tuas palavras. Elas não me atingem. Eu já não acredito em ti.

**Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know**

(Parecendo tão inocente, eu acreditaria em ti se não te conhecesse)  
**Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

(Eu poderia ter-te amado por toda a vida se tu não tivesses a deixado a esperar no frio)  
**And you got your share of singers and I'm tired of being last to know**

(E tu tiveste a tua quantidade de segredos, e eu estou cansada de ser a última a saber)  
**And now you're asking me to listen cause its worked each time before**

(E agora tu estás a pedir-me para ouvir, por que isso funcionou uma vez, antes)

E é incrível como tu não sabes nada. Tenho a sensação que te vês da mesma forma que eu um dia te vi. Mas hoje eu consigo ver o contraste. O ar doce com que falas choca contra a parede de gelo que és. Por isso pára. Não tentes mais, a viagem é em vão. Eu estou protegida contra a melodia da tua voz. Eu aprendi que tu não és o meu estilo de música. Mas mesmo assim eu quero dizer-te que lamento. Porque o meu amor por ti ainda vive e eu lembro com saudade os dias em que fomos felizes. Os doces momentos de ilusão em que eu não pertenci a ninguém sem ser a ti. Eu rastejei aos teus pés, prisioneira dos teus instintos e das tuas vontades. Nós poderíamos ter sido felizes e eu sei que te faria feliz. Faria da tua existência, a coisa mais pura do universo. Mas tu erraste quando me tomaste como um bem adquirido. Nunca pensaste no dia em que eu me levantaria e diria: Basta! Acreditaste que a minha força não era nada e que o vício era demasiado forte, mas erraste. Porque hoje eu estou aqui. E ignoro o teu ar falsamente inocente. A tua parede de gelo não mais me pode afectar. Hoje tudo em mim é quente e eu percebi que a rebeldia não me ajudaria. Querer algo diferente e oposto daquilo que somos é um erro. Porque um dia tudo colide. Um dia nem o mais forte do amor, será capaz de abalar as diferenças, e aí tudo vem a baixo e tu percebes que a luta que deste, por algo que não passava de um capricho, foi em vão.

E mais uma vez, não tentes Draco. Talvez um dia a força das tuas palavras tenha existido sobre mim mas não mais o fará. Agora és livre. Livre para os teus segredos. Livre para qualquer outra. Livre para esse pequeno mundo onde só tu pertences.

**You had me falling for you honey **

(Tu tiveste-me a cair por ti, querido)  
**And it never would've gone away, no **

(E isso nunca teria ido embora, não)  
**You used to shine so bright, But I watched all of it fade**

(Tu costumavas brilhar tão intensamente, mas eu vi isso tudo apagar-se)

Por isso por favor não implores mais. Os teus pedidos não mais serão atendidos. Tu quebraste tudo o que eu tinha de bom e agora está a custar voltar a repor tudo novamente. Mas eu faço-o, por aqueles que são diferentes de ti. Aqueles que se arrependem quando me magoam e sofrem nas raras vezes que o façam. Não o farei por ti, que tornaste o acto de me quebrar uma rotina no teu dia.

Implorar faz-te parecer fraco, por isso agora que me perdeste, por menos sai com honra e de cabeça erguida. Não me tentes culpar, tu sabes que eu não sou culpada. E dizer que estás arrependido não é digno sequer da minha atenção. Se queres um conselho…: apenas esquece. Esquece que um dia me tiveste, pois é isso que estou a tentar fazer. E quando te lembrares de tudo isto, lembra-te apenas como se fosse uma lição de vida. Uma lição para que não voltes a cometer o mesmo. Para que não voltes a pensar que o teu poder é mais forte que a vontade alheia, pois não o é. E talvez ao pensares nisto, alguém tenha a sorte de ouvir a tua verdadeira voz. E mesmo que ela não seja de melodia, por menos ela será verdadeira.

**There's nothing left to beg for**

(Não há nada mais para implorar)

**And you can say that you're sorry**

(E tu podes dizer que estás arrependido)  
**But I don't believe you baby,**

(Mas eu não acredito em ti baby)  
**Like I did, before**

(Como eu acreditei antes)

Por isso fecha os olhos. Eu vou-me embora.

Cala a voz. Eu sei a verdade.

Tu não estás arrependido!

**You're not sorry. No, no. ****Oh-h-hh-hh.**

(Tu não estás arrependido. Não, não)  
**You're not sorry. No, no. Oh-h-hh-hh.**

(Tu não estás arrependido. Não, não)

**FIM**

**Moral da história: **As ilusões podem trazer alegria no inicio, mas apenas trazem dor no fim.

**Gostaram… please já sabem deixem review pessoal. A fic é feita com trechos da musica "You're not Sorry" da Taylor Swift.**

**Esta fic poderia servir para qualquer casal mas eu achei que ficava perfeita no Draco e na Hermione.**

**Beijos… continuem lendo!**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
